The Worst Way
by AlafairFTW
Summary: She just wanted him and the title in the worst way. Could she have both? Not if she makes him angry.
1. Chapter 1

"Ken, if you want this title back, you'll just have to come get it then!", I exclaimed to him as I walked backstage. Internally, I was terrified. Ken Shamrock is a very scary man when he's angry. Especially when it came to the Intercontinental Championship. But at the same time, I was wildly attracted to him. His muscles, his short temper, his voice, his beautiful face. I just wanted him in the worst way.

Despite all that, I was determined to become the next Intercontinental Champion. Even if that meant stealing it from him. I first stole it while he was having a match with Triple H. I was on commentary and took the opportunity to take the title while he wasn't looking and ran backstage as fast as I could. Ken was furious. I was hiding in a closet until the coast was clear, but I could hear him screaming and breaking things. I've been in absolute fear of him ever since. I thought that if I made him angry enough, he would give me a title match. I was wrong.

After I got backstage, I ran to my private locker room and locked the door. I knew he would try to find me, but I didn't know where else to go. I hid the title in a random room somewhere before I went out to the ring, so I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of having the title back even if he scared the shit out of me. All of a sudden, I heard a loud bang on the door. I knew it was him, but I was too frozen in utter fear to move. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! HIDING TIME IS OVER FOR YOU!, Ken shouted as he started to tear down the door with his bare hands. I started to panic. I needed an escape plan. I spotted the baby powder next to me and quickly picked it up. I waited for him to come through the door. When he did, he looked me right in the eyes. The look Ken gave me was one of pure rage. As soon he came towards me, I threw the powder at his face and ran for my life.

* * *

 **A/N So I wrote this three days ago and I might need someone to spray me with holy water for doing so. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

The powder didn't seem to affect him because when I looked back, he was right behind me. I turned every corner, so I could lose him. It wasn't working. He knew my every move. When I did finally lose sight of him, I found a conference room that had bolts on the doors. I quickly entered it, bolted the doors, and sat in the corner with the lights off. I waited for about 15 minutes before I got up out of the corner. I still had an uneasy feeling, but I wanted to turn the lights on so I could see everything around the room. When I did, I knew I made a mistake. He was right behind me with that same rage-filled look. He had caught me. It was over.\

I saw the things that he did to the Rock and other superstars when they pushed him over the edge. I backed myself up into a corner and that's when I completely lost my composure. I started to cry and was pleading with him as he got closer. "Please don't hurt me. All I wanted was a title match. I'll give you your title back just don't hurt me please!" It didn't seem that he heard me because he preceded to wrap his hand around my throat. I tried to pry his hand off of me, but his grip was too strong. I was quickly losing my breath, but he let go all of a sudden. I sank down to the floor and rubbed my throat. He started pacing back and forth. I started to notice what he was wearing. Ken had his shirt off but changed out of his wrestling trunks into his signature grey sweatpants and black wrestling boots. I couldn't help but bite my lip at his sweaty, glistening figure. He leaned down towards me and asked where his title was in a somber tone. Maybe he wasn't going to hurt me. This thought caused my snarky side to come out when I answered him. "I'm never telling you where it is. Have fun walking around here trying to find it.", I said as I tried get up off the floor. My answer only made Ken even more angry. He grabbed me by the arms and dragged me towards to conference table, pinning me down on it by my wrists. "Tell. Me. Where. It. Is!", he shouted at me.

"No."


End file.
